


Кое-что

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: навеянокартинкойиз группы в ВК





	Кое-что

Барри трахается с Леном не первый раз, но каждый раз для него как первый. Он закусывает губы, жалобно скулит и подается навстречу ласкающим его рукам. Лен не должен находиться в СТАР Лабс, они неоднократно обсуждали эту тему. Барри просил, умолял, пытался нагло подкупить, но всякий раз дело заканчивалось бурным, сшибающим с ног сексом. И Лен продолжает приходить. Снова и снова. Врываться в жизнь Барри, которую он посвящает не только спасению мира и отдельно взятых людей, но и друзьям. Как будто что-то не дает Лену покоя, как будто каждый раз он кому-то что-то доказывает.

Не факт, что себе.

Барри не стыдится своего партнера, как бы это не выглядело со стороны. Ему стыдно за себя. За собственную недвусмысленную реакцию на Лена. За то, что Лену эта реакция нравится, и он беззастенчиво эксплуатирует любой доступный повод. И каждый раз Барри краснеет. Под стать своему костюму. Под стать прозвищу, которое дал ему Лен. «Алый бегун». Неспешно вбиваясь в Барри плавными движениями, Лен любит повторять это прозвище, сокращая его до просто «Алый». Шептать на ухо, бормотать еле слышно, выстанывать в момент оргазма.

Его реакция на Лена помножена на реакцию Лена на него. А Лен, как одержимый, постоянно ищет повод дотронуться, сказать что-нибудь возбуждающе-грязное, словно спит и видит, как на молекулярном уровне передать Барри свой неутолимый голод. Подчинить себя, поджечь, заставить заливаться краской, исходить стонами. Вновь и вновь вынуждает раскрываться и отвечать с равноценной алчностью.

Лен вжимает его грудью в стену, плотным кольцом из пальцев обхватывает, скользит по смазанному стволу. Барри задыхается, ускоряется, но Лен тут же убирает руку. И послушно возвращает ее обратно, как только Барри понимает, что снова может контролировать свое тело.

Лен дрочит ему в рваном темпе, прокручивает кулак по спирали, полирует головку сложенными щепоткой пальцами, прижимается к заднице выпирающим из ширинки членом, трется, прикусывает ухо Барри и тяжело дышит. А у Барри аж колени подгибаются от острого желания попросить… Попросить что? Стащить с него костюм, разложить и трахнуть? Вытряхнуть из костюма, вломиться без смазки и выебать так, чтобы еще несколько минут его ноги не держали? Что попросить?

От проносящихся перед глазами похабных картинок Барри заливается краской еще сильнее. Закусывает костяшку указательного пальца и мелко, поверхностно дышит, изо всех сил цепляясь рукой за гладкую стену. Перчатка скользит, ноги дрожат. Барри до чертиков, до искр из глаз боится упасть.

Но знает — не упадет. Потому что Лен подхватит, удержит, не отпустит.

— Давай, Барри. Можно. Кончи для меня, — выдыхает ему в ухо Лен, и Барри срывается, уходит в спидфорс и в считанные секунды кончает. Со всхлипом обмякает в руках Лена, продолжая ощущать задницей его каменный стояк.

Но стоит только Барри прийти в себя, как Лена уже нет рядом — растворился в бесконечных коридорах СТАР Лабс. До того, как их обнаружат. До того, как Барри в очередной раз попробует убедить его больше так не делать. Не приходить. Не отвлекать. Не соблазнять, в конце концов.

— Барри, где ты был? — задает вопрос Джо, едва Барри переступает порог их импровизированного командного центра. 

Джо, святая простота и честность. Лучше ему не знать, чем Барри занимался пару минут назад. 

— Я был занят… кое-чем, — мямлит он, судорожно соображая, как отмазаться от невинных вопросов честного копа. Как не сдать себя. Не дать узнать, что он давно и капитально сидит на наркотике по имени Леонард Снарт. Действующий на него как хорошая доза адреналина. Горячий и страстный, чувственный и…

И безжалостный.

— Я — это кое-что, — объявляет Лен, заходя в лабораторию. И только от звука его хрипловатого голоса Барри вновь заливается краской, выдавая себя с головой.


End file.
